Protesta
by ajota08
Summary: Basado en el episodio 16 de la temporada 2: Protest. Don pone en riesgo su trabajo por proteger la reputación de su padre. Warning: Contiene castigo corporal.


**Protesta**

Resumen: basado en el episodio 16 de la temporada 2: Protest.

Don pone en riesgo su trabajo por proteger la reputación de su padre.

N/A: tomé de Marie la idea de que Walter Merrick es un antiguo amigo de Alan… espeo que no te importe Marie! 

Don saltó cuando sintió la mano de su padre conectar con sus nalgas desnudas.

A duras penas pudo contener el quejido que iba a salir de sus labios.

Después de dos palmadas más, apretó su cara en la almohada de su cama para embozar los gimoteos y secarse las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

No era la peor paliza de su vida. Alan podría aplicar más fuerza en las palmadas y eso Don lo sabía muy bien.

Tampoco era la humillación de estar boca abajo en las rodillas de su padre, con el trasero desnudo, lo que lo hacía llorar.

Era el sentimiento de culpa por haber dudado de su padre.

Eso era lo que lo estaba agobiando.

Alan volvió a bajar su mano sobre el trasero sonrosado, asegurándose de no ser demasiado duro en su hijo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, él supo que esta paliza no era tanto por haberse portado mal, sinó para ayudarlo a pasar de la culpa que sabía que Don estaría sintiendo.

Veinte palmadas después, comenzó a escuchar los quejidos embozados en la almohada.

"Repasemos las cosas aquí, hijo" dijo suavemente al tiempo que aplicaba otra palmada "cómo debiste manejar esta situacion?"

La mente de Don corrió hacia el principio mismo de su problema.

**Más temprano, esa mañana….**

Estaban trabajando en un caso de bombardeos que tenían el mismo modus operandi de hacía 35 años.

Todo hacía sospechar que un antiguo militante del grupo Californianos por la Paz había reaparecido, colocando bombas para protestar por la guerra contra Irak.

Luego de un poco de investigación, Don Eppes descubrió que su padre había pertenecido a ese grupo y que había tenido estrechas relaciones con el sospechoso.

Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó una decisión.

Don ocultó la carpeta de su padre en el cajón de su escritorio.

Por suerte hasta ahora nadie había relacionado el caso Stirling con su padre y siendo él el agente a cargo de la investigación podía llegar a impedir que eso sucediera.

También debía borrar las referencias sobre Alan que había en el archivo de Stirling. Borrarlo del papel sería difícil, pero podría entrar al archivo en la red de computadoras para modificarlo y luego ordenar a su equipo que se manejaran con éste en lugar del archivo impreso.

Pensó en los riesgos que corría: si lo descubrían podría ser suspendido o incluso lo podrían despedir. Pero hasta esto último era preferible a que su padre fuera investigado o incluso encarcelado por relacionarse con el asesino.

Calculando todo para no ser rastreado hasta su propia computadora y aprovechando que estaba solo en la oficina, Don ingresó al sistema y modificó el archivo de Stirling.

El director Walter Merrick tomó un interés personal en el caso del bombardero. Recordaba que en el mismo grupo de manifestantes se encontraba su amigo Alan Eppes y ya en ese tiempo habían discutido acerca de su participación en él.

Ahora, con la reapertura del caso, se encontraba con otro Eppes involucrado: su agente especial Donald Alan Eppes.

Pensó en llamar a su agente para conversar sobre los detalles del caso. Quería asegurarse que Don no se sentiría afectado, aunque dudaba que esto sucediera dado el profesionalismo que siempre mostró el muchacho.

Antes de llamarlo, quiso informarse más sobre el caso y recordar el contexto, por lo que entró a la base de datos.

Leyendo el archivo de Stirling se dio cuenta enseguida que faltaban fechas, lugares y situaciones que hacían referencia a Alan Eppes y poniendo en práctica sus habilidades de detective, pronto descubrió que el archivo había sido modificado la noche anterior con un usuario administrador y que su agente especial fue el último en accederlo en modo lectura.

Sumando dos más dos, dio un golpe a su escritorio y exclamó "maldición!".

"Agente Eppes! A mi oficina! Ahora!" gritó desde la puerta de su oficina, sobresaltando a los agentes que estaban trabajando.

Don saltó en su lugar, donde estaba hablando con David, y miró mudo a su jefe.

Merrick le dio una mirada que lo hizo palidecer y lo esperó en la puerta, cerrándola él mismo luego de que Don entró.

Bajando las cortinas para evitar que el resto de los agentes les prestaran atención, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se sentó en su sillón.

"Agente Eppes"

"Sí señor" contestó Don, reconociendo el tono formal en la voz de su tío adoptivo. Inconscientemente, había adoptado una postura recta con las manos a su espalda.

"Acabo de revisar los antecedentes del caso Stirling… y supongo que sabe con lo que me encontré"

"S-señor?" Don trató desesperadamente de comprar tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

"No te hagas el desentendido Donald Alan Eppes!" Merrick perdió la paciencia "Quiero que me digas ahora mismo lo que intentabas hacer!"

"Yo…uumm…trataba de proteger a mi padre, señor" dijo Don por fin, luego de vacilar un momento. Comprendió que no podía ocultar a su jefe sus verdaderas intenciones.

Merrick se puso de pie y cruzó sus brazos "Y de qué lo intentabas proteger?"

"De…de…" Don empezó a sospechar que tal vez se hubiera apresurado en sus acciones. De lo que había podido ver, no había razones para que molestaran a su padre ya que en el caso de hacía 30 años, Alan había quedado exonerado.

"Tal vez de que lo citemos para interrogarlo?" continuó Merrick al ver la duda de Don "Tanto desconfías de tu trabajo que temes que podamos traer a tu padre? Acaso crees que será arrestado? Acaso crees que tu padre tiene o tuvo algo que ver con esas bombas?"

"No!" se apresuró a contestar Don, entendiendo cabalmente lo que aparentaban sus acciones "Yo…no desconfío del FBI…ni…ni de mi padre… sólo…sólo…" no pudo continuar, comprendió que nada de lo que dijera podría hacer parecer mejor sus acciones "Lo siento, señor"

Merrick permaneció en silencio un momento, pesando en su mente las implicaciones del tema. Haría restaurar inmediatamente el archivo modificado, ya pensaría en alguna excusa después, y haría todo lo posible para no afectar el legajo de su agente. Don era un muchacho muy responsable y con la cabeza bien puesta, no quería arruinar su carrera por un error de criterio.

Aún así, no quiso que el muchacho quedara sin correctivo.

"Yo solucionaré esto. Y por esta vez, quedará todo entre tú y yo. Pero si vuelve a suceder tendrás una reprimenda oficial en tu legajo. Entendido?"

"Pero…haga lo que tenga que hacer, señor, se que cometí un error y debo pagar por él" fue la respuesta de Don. Su sentido de justicia le impedía tomar el ofrecimiento de su jefe sin protestar.

"No discuta conmigo Agente Especial Eppes!" Merrick volvió a explotar, pero luego de unos segundos lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos "Quiero que te tomes el día y vayas a hablar de esto con tu padre"

"Qué?!" Don ensanchó sus ojos.

"Qué acabo de decir, Agente?" Merrick puso sus brazos en jarra.

Don recobró su compostura "Sí Señor" murmuró, un poco resentido por enviarse a su casa a hablar con su padre, como si fuera un colegial "Pero…el caso pendiente…"

"La agente Reeves lo tomará por hoy. Eso es todo, Agente"

"Si Señor" fue todo lo que dijo Don al salir.

Merrick fue a abrir las cortinas americanas y lo miró dirigirse a Megan, seguramente para darle algunas instrucciones.

Cuando lo vió tomar su chaqueta y dirigirse hacia la puerta, dio un suspiro y se alejó de la ventana.

"Primero lo primero…" murmuró para sí.

Ingresando en su laptop nuevamente, borró por completo el archivo de Stirling.

Dejó pasar unos segundos y tomó el teléfono.

"Sí, habla el Director Walter Merrick, acabo de cometer una tontería" dijo al asistente informático con su mejor voz política "podrían restaurar del backup un archivo que acabo de borrar? Verá…quise hacer algunas modificaciones y apreté mal los botones…"

***

Don manejó su camioneta con la mitad de su atención. La otra mitad estaba pensando en la situación y en la orden que le dio su jefe.

Jugó con la idea de ir directo a su departamento y evitar a su padre, pero sabía muy bien que era probable que Alan se enterara después, dada la amistad que mantenía con Merrick.

Prefirió enfrentar a Alan con esta situación y no tener que explicar luego la mentira.

"Hola Papá" dijo entrando a su antigua casa familiar.

"Donnie! Hola! Qué haces aquí?" respondió Alan.

Don fue a sentarse frente a su padre, en la sala.

"Hoy tengo el dia libre" comenzó, con fuerza pero luego se quedó callado.

Alan puso en su regazo el diario que estaba leyendo.

"No hay suficiente trabajo?" dijo con media sonrisa "O tienes algún problema?" agregó enseguida, con preocupación.

"No. No, papá" contestó rápidamente Don. Aún no había juntado suficiente valor para hablar con su padre "sólo… sólo quiero descansar un poco y no quise ir hasta mi departamento" mintió.

"Oh" fue todo lo que dijo Alan, con una mirada de sospecha en su rostro.

Don evitó sus ojos y se levantó para dirigirse a los escalones "Dormiré un rato".

Alan lo observó subir, ponderando si debía seguirlo y obligarlo a decirle lo que le molestaba o no. Decidió no hacerlo. Donnie hablaría cuando estuviera listo.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono.

#####

En su cuarto, Don se quitó la ropa, dejándola extendida sobre una silla para que no se arrugue y se tiró en la cama, en calzoncillos.

Puso un brazo sobre sus ojos pero a pesar de lo que le había dicho a su padre, no pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para dormir.

En su mente daban vueltas los posibles escenarios que podían haber acontecido si Merrick no se daba cuenta.

Recién ahora comprendía lo que había tratado de hacer: ocultar información en el corazón mismo de la agencia de detectives más prestigiosa del mundo.

A quién había tratado de engañar? Seguro que iba a ser descubierto de alguna manera, y si no hubiera sido Merrick quien lo hubiera descubierto seguramente lo habrían suspendido o despedido y Merrick no hubiera podido hacer nada al respecto.

Y cómo se sentiría su padre si esto sucedía? Si él perdía su carrera o su trabajo por tratar de ocultar información sobre Alan, información que no sabía si era peligrosa o no…

Y aquí estaba lo peor…

Había dudado de su padre. Había pensado que su papá estaba involucrado en algo ilegal…siniestro…Qué decía eso de él mismo? No fueron suficientes 35 años para conocer a su padre? Alan nunca estaría envuelto en algo así…sinó de dónde hubiera sacado él su sentido de justicia, integridad y honestidad si no fuera del ejemplo de su padre?

Se incorporó sorprendido al ver al sujeto de su pensamiento entrar a su habitación.

"Hey…no puedes dormir?" preguntó Alan mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, luego de que Don le hiciera lugar sentándose en la cama y acercando sus rodillas a su pecho.

Don se encogió de hombros, sin contestar.

"Acabo de hablar con Walter" dijo Alan poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de Don.

Don bajó aún más su cabeza, ocultándola entre sus brazos que abrazaban sus piernas.

"Quieres decirme algo?" preguntó su padre, pero él negó con la cabeza.

"Donnie, creo que debemos hablar"dijo finalmente Alan, luego de darle a su hijo unos minutos para comenzar y ver que Don no reaccionaba "Qué pretendías hacer ocultando mis archivos?"

Don suspiró y, haciendo un movimiento para evitar golpear a su padre, se puso de pie al lado de la cama.

"Lo siento, papá" contestó, dándole la espalda "yo …no estoy muy seguro de lo que quería hacer…sólo…sólo… sé que no quería que te investigaran…."

"Por qué?"

Don llevó una mano a rascarse la nuca, sin saber qué contestar.

"Qué se yo!" dijo finalmente, exasperado "pareció una buena idea en el momento!" de repente, dejó a un lado los sentimientos de culpabilidad para dar paso al enojo, cansado de estar defendiéndose.

Alan frunció el ceño ante el cambio en el tono de voz de su hijo.

"Te pareció una buena idea arriesgar tu trabajo?"

Don exhaló fuertemente y se volvió para enfrentar a su padre.

"Mira papá, no lo vi de esa manera, ok? Sólo pensé que había una investigación, que tu estarías involucrado y que no quería que saliera nada oscuro de tu pasado…." Se detuvo abruptamente cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, comprendiendo inmediatamente que eran una ofensa "Lo siento…" murmuró, genuinamente arrepentido.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Alan se puso de pie y cruzó sus brazos.

"Ya veo." contestó su padre "Nunca estuve involucrado en nada ilegal hijo, y eso lo hubieras sabido con una simple pregunta. Pero déjame decirte algo: si hubiera habido "algo oscuro" en mi pasado debías dejar que yo me ocupara de eso. Te enseñé a ser responsable de tus propias acciones…crees que yo no me hubiera responsabilizado de las mías?"

Don sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas causadas por el remordimiento. No tenía derecho ni bases para creer que su padre tenía algo que ocultar.

"Lo siento…" volvió a repetir, y esta vez, Alan le dio una media sonrisa.

"Lo sé. Ahora ven…" le dijo mientras lo tomaba por el brazo y se sentaba en la cama, colocándolo sobre sus rodillas.

"Papá…" protestó débilmente Don "qué estás haciendo?"

"Voy a darte un recordatorio de que yo soy el padre y tú el hijo Donnie. No necesitas protegerme de nada ni sacrificarte por mí…. Ése es mi trabajo para ti y para Charlie" con estas palabras Alan lo sostuvo firmemente con un brazo por su cintura mientras con la otra mano bajaba sus calzoncillos.

"No!"

**%%%**

Una palmada más dura que las anteriores devolvió a Don al presente.

"Oww! Papá!... por favor!"

"Vamos Donnie" smack smack "tu puedes contestarme…cómo debiste manejar esta situación?" smack smack

"Ouch! De..Debí pregun-ow!-tarte!"

Smack smack

"Muy bien. Qué más?"

Smack smack

"Oww! No debí ouch! Arriesgar mi trabajo!"

Alan puso más fuerza en las palmadas

SMACK! SMACK!

Con eso quería hacer sentir a Don su disgusto con ese punto.

SMACK! SMACK!

"OWW! AAHH! PAPAAAÁ!"

SMACK! SMACK!

"AAAUUGGHH!! NOOO MAAAS!!" Don comenzó a llorar.

Las primeras palmadas habían instalado una picadura constante en sus nalgas que se transformó en verdadero dolor con las últimas, que fueron las más fuertes.

Alan aplicó cuatro palmadas más antes de finalizar la paliza y comenzar a acariciar la espalda de Don tratando de calmar sus sollozos.

Con movimientos gentiles lo obligó a darse vuelta y sentarse en su regazo.

"Shhhh, Donnie, ya pasó, hijo, sshhhh" murmuraba mientras lo mecía.

"P-perd-dóname p-papá"sollozó Don en su hombro.

"No hay nada que perdonar, cariño" consoló Alan "Pero quiero que nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a pensar ni siquiera en arriesgarte o sacrificarte por mí…entendido?"

"S-sí p-papá" asintió Don, ya un poco más calmado. Comenzó a incorporarse y rápidamente acomodó sus calzoncillos sobre su trasero ardiente.

Puso ambas manos sobre sus glúteos para aliviar la picadura, pero enseguida las quitó, recordando de su adolescencia que a su padre no le gustaba que se frotaran la cola luego de una paliza.

Alan se paró frente a él y puso sus manos en los hombros de su hijo. Enseguida lo atrajo en un abrazo y depositó un beso en su sien, que hizo sonreir a Don.

"Otra cosa" agregó Alan luego de separarse del abrazo "Cuando te ordenen venir y hablar conmigo….lo haces inmediatamente" y con eso inclinó un poco de costado a su hijo y le dio una palmada dura en su trasero aún caliente.

"OWW! SÍ! Sí Papá!" se apresuró a contestar Don.


End file.
